


Quiet Intimacy

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Easily one of the fluffiest fics I've ever written, M/M, Requested by danganphobia a while back, Very popular on Tumblr so now it's here as well, enjoy the domestic fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Ryo stood alone in his baby-blue bathrobe in the tiny kitchen of the apartment that he shared with Akira. They were officially a couple now and have been dating for some time, about several months. Ryo smiled at the thought of the two of them being together at last without having to worry about anyone giving them hell. He actually had to put down the chopsticks he was using to hold his head as he felt lightheaded and his heart beating at the speed of light. He was blushing vibrantly but it was because of the happiness that he felt that left his body feeling all warm and fuzzy.He had to stop this before he burnt their supper. Ryo was able to snap out of his love-induced euphoria and attended to the pieces of sizzling steak simmering in the pan with the chopped vegetables. He checked another pan that contained a thick sweet and sour sauce and stirred it for a bit. Ryo then continued to stir up the steak and vegetables. The rest of the meal was already on the table: two plates with two glasses, a pot of fresh rice and some noodles as well.





	Quiet Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to make a Fic Request, find me on my Tumblr (stardust-lightning) and either send me an Ask or DM me. Before doing so, however, please consult the "Req Rules" page on my blog for more info!

Ryo stood alone in his baby-blue bathrobe in the tiny kitchen of the apartment that he shared with Akira. They were officially a couple now and have been dating for some time, about several months. Ryo smiled at the thought of the two of them being together at last without having to worry about anyone giving them hell. He actually had to put down the chopsticks he was using to hold his head as he felt lightheaded and his heart beating at the speed of light. He was blushing vibrantly but it was because of the happiness that he felt that left his body feeling all warm and fuzzy.

He had to stop this before he burnt their supper. Ryo was able to snap out of his love-induced euphoria and attended to the pieces of sizzling steak simmering in the pan with the chopped vegetables. He checked another pan that contained a thick sweet and sour sauce and stirred it for a bit. Ryo then continued to stir up the steak and vegetables. The rest of the meal was already on the table: two plates with two glasses, a pot of fresh rice and some noodles as well.

The entire kitchen smelled divine and of course, it attracted a certain Devilman into the kitchen as he surprised Ryo by hugging him from behind and giving the blonde a kiss on his temple. Ryo gasped and blushed a bit, but his mouth formed a sweet smile as he felt Akira’s warmth.

“Hey.” Akira whispered in his ear.

“Hello Akira. Dinner’s almost on.”

“It smells great!” Akira told him as he grabbed the glasses from the table and went to the fridge to grab something to drink.

“What do ya want?”

“Umm, milk’s fine.”

Akira responded accordingly by getting the gallon from the fridge and poured a glass for each of them as Ryo turns the stove off and pulls the pan to let it cool some. They both met up at the table as Ryo puts the pan down on a lone pot-holder and Akira provides their settings with the glasses. They pull up chairs and get comfortable at the table.

“Akira? Aren’t you cold?” Ryo asked concerned, noting Akira’s choice of sleepwear, which was just a white undershirt and boxers.

“I’m okay!” Akira replied, reassuring him, “I’m starvin’ though. It smells good!”

“Want some rice?” Ryo asked while outstretching his hand at Akira. Akira gave him a bowl, which Ryo placed a decent helping of rice and handed it back to him as Akira picked up some of the steak and vegetables from the pan. They both filled their plates in content silence.

Akira sneaks around Ryo to turn on the radio to some music station and turned down the volume. Sweet easy listening music enveloped the room along with the smell of supper and the entire atmosphere felt homely and inviting.

“Does it taste okay?” Ryo asked Akira, referring to the steak and vegetables. Akira smiled, his cute fangs visible and nodded with a happy hum.

“Good, I was a little worried about it.” Ryo smiled at him and continued eating.

“The weather was nice today.”

“It was! It was warm for spring but I can’t complain. We’ve had so much rain for the past several days I didn’t think it would quit!”

Akira responded with a little laugh.

“Well, it keeps like this, we could visit the beach or something.”

“We could.”

“Though, you usually stay under the umbrella the entire time like sunlight was gonna melt you like a vampire or something.”

“That’s because I’d rather not get sunburned.”

“That was one time!”

“Yeah, one time I’ll never forget. You insisted I go into the water when it was noon and full daylight when it was hotter than the sun, then you hoist me on your back and run into the ocean just to dump me in the water.”

Akira chuckled at the memory.

“That was fun. You were kicking and screaming the whole way and the look on your face was priceless!” Akira exclaimed.

“Akira…” Ryo looked away, his cheeks burning up.

“I gotta admit, you were kinda cute wrapped in your towel all shy.”

“Akiraaaa!” Ryo whined, his face sporting a vibrant shade of red at the memory. Akira reached over to give a quick peck on Ryo’s cheek and resumed his dinner. Akira always thought Ryo was adorable whenever he got flustered.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop. That was quite the beach date though. I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to go the beach sometime.”

“When though?”

“Maybe sometime in the afternoon? I heard the sunsets are pretty then.”

That would be nice, Ryo thought to himself. Sunsets were always pretty to watch, especially in the summer. They resumed their dinner and eventually were full and content with the warm meal. Akira gets up from the table to help Ryo put the dishes in the sink to wash them. Ryo grabs a sponge and washcloth and soon the couple was washing and drying the pans and plates in quiet comfort.

The whole scene was quiet and full of soft love in the air as the music on the radio would play and the dishware clanked about in the sink as the boys washed and dried the glass plates. They always loved these little moments like these, because then they could be together and be happy and be dorks and no one could say anything. It was actually therapeutic doing the dishes, especially when Akira would get cheeky and sneak a kiss into Ryo’s hair, making the blonde blush pink and make his heart beat faster than normal. Sometimes he would make a cute, little noise of embarrassment that would make Akira laugh, prompting even more kisses and make Ryo’s whole face turn pink.

It was always interesting to Akira how quickly Ryo could be reduced to a lovey-dovey mess with just the slightest bit of affection. He could act all tough and stuff whenever he was wielding a shotgun to kill off demons or use a broken glass bottle to stab people, but only so much as a gentle brush of his shoulder, a stroke on his cheek, or really just some form of Akira touching him and Ryo would be reduced to a blushy, stuttering mess, all shy and quiet with his heart beating so fast and loud that Akira could almost feel it.

God, Ryo was adorable.

With the last of the dishes drying off, Ryo dried off the washcloth by wringing it out over the sink and setting it aside. The music changed on the radio to have a bit more of a beat to it. Akira sneaks his hands into Ryo’s and gently drags him to the center of the kitchen.

“A-Akira? What are you doing?” Ryo asked, a little confused.

Akira smiles a toothy grin at him as he holds up Ryo’s hands to kiss them and then pulls Ryo into his chest. Ryo feels Akira’s arms wrapping around his waist. Ryo looks away, blushing and smiling at the warmth as he places his hands on Akira’s chest. He starts to feel Akira swaying back and forth to the music, humming, and Ryo felt his heart lighten a little. He placed his head on Akira’s chest near his shoulder and smiled some more as he felt Akira lay his head on his, still swaying.

“R-Ryo?” Akira piped up in a soft voice.

“Hmm?”

“I… I love you.”

“I love you, too, Akira.” Ryo replied back to him, smiling as he felt Akira plant little kisses into his hair.

This kind of intimacy was… new. Sure they shared hugs and occasionally slept together for the sake of comfort and security, but being alone like this, especially feeling his calloused hand slowly slide up and down his back and being this close like this was, well, different.

But a good kind of different.

_A kind of different that the both of them wanted for the rest of their lives._


End file.
